


lunar eclipse

by xoxogossipwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk!Derek, I promise, M/M, its good for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxogossipwolf/pseuds/xoxogossipwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is drunk. Stiles just wants a werewolf free night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i got the idea from this tumblr post and i just had to write it
> 
> http://prettiestalpha.tumblr.com/post/57538870010/i-want-derek-to-get-drunk-on-the-lunar-eclipse-and

"You gonna stay in tonight and howl out your window to mourn the temporary loss of your little wolfy powers?" Stiles asked Scott at lunch, after shoving a piece of chicken into his mouth.   
  
Scott turned his puppy eyes at him and glared, well he attempted to glare, puppy eyes, you know? They make it physically impossible to glare.  
  
Stiles grinned at him with his mouth full of chicken.

"Probably. Unless you wanna hang out, and I'm not gonna howl, Stiles, geez." Scott shrugged his shoulders.   
  
"No can do, got a date with my laptop."  
  
Scott looked half grossed out, half impressed.   
  
"Dude, no. I'm gonna spend the night playing WoW and enjoying my werewolf free night because honestly, what the hell can happen when all the wolves are powerless?" Stiles shoved the last bit of chicken in his mouth, shit-eating grin firmly in place.

* * *

Stiles just really should not look forward to anything ever. Apparently it's too much for the universe to give a teenage boy one peaceful night in with his online gaming community.

Because Stiles specifically excluded werewolves from his schedule, especially tall, dark, handsome, and stubbly wolves. Said wolf was now climbing through his window.

Stiles gave a totally manly yelp as his window creaked open and grabbed the bat beside his desk and crept to the corner. Stiles gave an angry yell when he saw exactly who it was. “Derek! What the fuck!” Derek looked up at Stiles a lopsided grin on his mouth.

Needless to say Stiles was confused. Derek didn’t grin, Derek sure as hell didn’t grin at _him_. “Are you drunk?” Stiles asked, smelling the familiar fumes of whiskey as his stomach swooped uncomfortably.

Derek nodded but didn’t say anything, offer an explanation, an apology for scaring him half to death. His heart was still hammering painfully in his chest, goddammit. “Wanna uh, tell me what exactly you’re doing in my room? I mean, thanks for that by the way, climbing through the fuckin’ window and all, I really needed a heart attack. Jesus Christ, is this Twilight? I have a front door that is perfectly useable, I assure you. My dad isn’t even home and I’m sure you could smell that, or you know what? Maybe you couldn’t from the cloud of alcohol fumes surrounding your stupid wolfy brain.”

Derek looked confused, as if what Stiles was saying couldn’t penetrate his drunken head. “The window was easier.” Stiles raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah, sure, easier. Easier than knocking on the front door. What the hell kind of logic is that?” Derek shrugged.

“Dude, why are you here? Why are you drunk? Is it the loss of power thing? Come to socialize with the human, see what it's like on the lowest rung of the ladder?” Derek quite literally plopped on the bed, Stiles sat on his chair. Derek still didn’t say anything, he was just looking around the room.

“I was lonely.” Derek finally admitted. Stiles was shocked, Derek Hale, admitting human feelings? Impossible. “And you’re always there, you know? With Scott, you reek of him, it drives me up the wall. I don’t like you always smelling like him. You have this face. You have a lot of faces, your face moves so much, it never rests, and it's so stupid. And cute, shit you have such a cute face. It's disgusting, Stiles. Your moles, Jesus, your moles, you have so many. Who the hell has that many moles? And I think they’re cute, what the fuck. Don’t even get me started on your goddamn hair, I wanna pull the shit out of that, I want you on your knees, sucking my-”

“Wow, okay.” Stiles interrupted the drunken rambling when finally got his voice back. He was sitting there, his mouth wide open, he shifted around, tugged his sweatpants, trying to hide his half hard dick. Because honestly, he’s a teenage boy, and he has this werewolf Adonis in front of him, sue him for getting turned on.

“I can fucking smell that, you know. Your smell is so _strong_ to me.” Derek threw out, completely offhand, as if he wasn’t about to say he wanted Stiles to suck his dick. “Jesus.” Stiles blushed a deep red, blotchy patches painting his cheekbones and jaw.

“You’re drunk.” Stiles repeated. “Drunk, and you don’t know what you’re saying. You would not be saying any of this if you were sober.” Derek snorted, something else Stiles contributed to his drunken state.

Derek was off the bed and in front of Stiles before he even had time to blink. “I wouldn’t be saying it, I would be thinking it, idiot.” He put his hands on the arms of the chair Stiles was in.

Stiles blinked. Over and over. “You look like an owl.” Derek stated. Stiles said nothing. Derek was getting closer and closer to his face and he was going to kiss him. “Derek.” Stiles said, voice breaking. “Hmm?” Derek grunted lips barely an inch from his own.

“You probably shouldn’t, I mean, you’re drunk. I don’t want you to regret this.” Derek backed up slightly looked at Stiles, eyes softer than Stiles had ever seen them.

“I won’t. Will you?” Stiles shook his head. Derek grinned in an all too wolfy way. “Good.”

Derek’s lips were just brushing his own when he jerked back, and let out a ridiculously long and smelly burp. Stiles jumped in his chair because, _really_. Derek plopped backwards on the bed again and had barely had his head down for five seconds before snoring loudly.

Stiles was flabbergasted. That had actually just happened. Derek Hale was going to _kiss_ him. Then _burped_ disgustingly before passing out on his bed. This was actually his life. What the fuck.

Annoyed and still half hard Stiles grabbed a pair of clean underwear and went to take a long shower, and if he thought of Derek while in there, well, that was his business, wasn't it.


	2. the morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after is definitely more enjoyable, if stiles does say so himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so a couple people wanted a continuation and i thought "what the hell, why not?" so ta-da!

“Stiles!” Came Derek’s lovely, angry voice. Stiles bolted up, tangled in the cover he was wrapped in. “What?” He snapped, Stiles was not a morning person, and an angry werewolf glowering at him didn’t scare him, just annoyed him. Especially after last night.

“What am I doing here?” Derek asked, looking around. Stiles felt his pulse race and Derek glanced at his chest quickly. “Uh, you...don’t remember?” Derek glared. “Would I have _asked_ if I did?” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Well, uh, you got drunk and thought it was a good idea to come here and...bother me. You are _so_ chatty when you’re drunk, you know that?" Stiles said, feeling confident now because for once he had the upper hand. "Man, I learned a lot about you, Derek. Truly shocking things, I mean, not really shocking, look at me.” He gestured to his rumpled t-shirt, the collar almost choking him. “I’m hot as shit, right? Total catch.”

Derek continued to look confused, and if Stiles wasn’t mistaken a little embarrassed. “Ah, remembering, are we?” Stiles stood up and stretched, absolutely delighted when he saw Derek’s eyes roam to the small piece of skin that was revealed as his shirt rode up. Derek’s cheeks were...they were definitely going pink.

“Shit, I shouldn’t have come, or said anything. Just forget about it, okay?” Derek made to get up but Stiles put his hands on Derek’s knees to stop him, mimicking the position from last night. “No way, you do not get off that easily. You don’t get to come in here, say all of that _shit,_ like how you want me to suck your cock? Remember that?”

Derek was extremely interested in the small stain in the carpet. “Stiles. I really shouldn’t have said that, it was out of line. You’re only a kid, Jesus.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “C’mon. Dude, I’m 18 in like a month. I’ll suck your dick then if you want.” Stiles delighted in the way Derek’s cheeks went from pink to red, payback for last night.

Stiles moved his face closer to Derek’s. “Do you want me to stop?” Derek’s eyes flicked to the pink lips in front of him. Derek gulped, his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat and Stiles felt his dick stir. Shit. Derek grinned this time, completely wolfish. “No, I don’t want you to stop, I don’t think you want to either.”

Stiles grinned moved forward, connecting his lips with Derek’s. _Finally_. And God, so much better than his wildest dreams. Well, okay not _wildest._ But still, so fucking good. Derek’s lips were warm, so warm and his stubble was scratchy, and Stiles never wanted to stop, like ever. Derek’s tongue flicked out, and Stiles opened his mouth and holy shit that was Derek’s _tongue_. In his _mouth_. Fuck.

Stiles was straddling Derek’s lap now, could feel how hard Derek was under him, how hard he himself was. He ground his hips down, creating a friction that was so,so,so,so _good_. Derek gasped into Stiles’ mouth and pulled back. “Stiles, no. Not until you’re 18. Fuck.” Derek rested his forehead on Stiles’s, heavy breaths mingling. Stiles let out a long whine, but didn’t push it.

Stiles pushed himself off Derek and collapsed on his bed. “Jesus Christ.” He panted. Derek laughed. “Soooo..” Stiles let the word drag out. “So, you’re gonna go to school, and I’m gonna go. Your dad just got home.” Stiles bolted up for the second time that morning. “What?!” He yelped. Derek gave him another wolfy grin, pecked him on the lips once and leaped out of the window. Stiles let a grin flicker across his face.

There was a knock on his door and Stiles called “Come in, daddy-o.” His door opened and his dad was standing there, still in his uniform. “You’re gonna be late.” He told his son, who was still lounging on the bed. “Alright, alright.” Stiles grouched. “So, how was your night?” His dad asked. Stiles shrugged. “Same old, really. Boring.” His dad gave him a small, tired smile before closing his door.

* * *

“Dude, you _reek_ of Derek!” Scott whined as he climbed in the jeep. Stiles didn’t say a word, he just grinned the whole ride to school.

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd and i barely even read through it so sorry for any grammar/spelling etc etc you know the drill


End file.
